chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Smashing Sagas
Sub-Pages Episodes #/Season 1/ (Production Order) #/Season 2/ (Production Order) #/Season 3/ (Production Order) Miscellaneous */Future Sagas/ */Smasher Appearances/ <--- RENAME THIS TO STATISTICS WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE Chapters Season 1 (11/28/14-4/18/15; 142 days) The first season lasted 4 months and 22 days. #For Fun 3DS (Kirby vs. Pikachu vs. Villager) #Royal Rumble: Princess Punch-Out (Peach vs. Zelda vs. Lucina) #Bros. vs. Bowsers (Mario & Luigi vs. Bowser & Bowser Jr.) #Four Horsemen of the Sword (Ike vs. Toon Link vs. Lucina vs. Shulk) #Poster Power 1: Pellets and Pikmin (Olimar vs. Pac-Man) #Smash Wars: The Semi-Clone Wars (Luigi vs. Ganondorf vs. Falco) #Poster Power 2: Speed Demon (Captain Falcon vs. Sonic) #Settle It In Smash! (Little Mac vs. Sonic vs. Pac-Man) #Gun vs. Sword vs. Fist (Captain Falcon vs. Ike vs. Mega Man) #Fire Emblem Fury (Marth vs. Ike vs. Robin vs. Lucina) #Glorious 1v1 (Lucina vs. Shulk) #Red vs. Blue (Mario vs. Mega Man) #Settle It In Smash! 2 (Donkey Kong vs. Mii Swordfighter) #The King and the Commoner (Bowser vs. Villager) #Settle the Score: Worlds Collide Conclusion (Sonic vs. Mega Man) #The Rival Rumble of Light vs. Dark! To Be Pit Against Yourself! (Pit vs. Dark Pit) #Light vs. Dark 2: The Retro Rumble (Mr. Game & Watch vs. R.O.B.) #Light vs. Dark 3: The Final Bout (Ganondorf vs. Wii Fit Trainer) #Midgets Are People Too (Ness vs. Olimar vs. Toon Link vs. Villager) #Color Clash: Red, Blue, Green (Diddy vs. Lucario vs. Toon Link) #Color Clash: Red, Blue, Green 2 (Charizard vs. Sonic vs. Palutena) #No Jokers Here (Bowser vs. Little Mac vs. Shulk) #Cretaceous Clash! (Yoshi vs. Charizard) #Strength in Numbers (Olimar vs. Rosalina) #Holiday Hattack (Ness vs. Toon Link) #Rival Rumble: Kirby vs. Meta Knight (Kirby vs. Meta Knight) #Settle the Score: Team For Fun (Olimar vs. Alph) #Little Mac Punches In! Size Doesn't Matter! (Samus vs. Little Mac) #Holiday Hattack 2 (Mario vs. Luigi) #Rival Rumble: N64 Throwback (Donkey Kong vs. Samus) #Smash Wars: The Clone Wars (Dr. Mario vs. Lucina vs. Dark Pit) #Third Party Fiesta (Sonic vs. Mega Man vs. Pac-Man) #Robin Brings the Thunder! Captain Falchion! (Robin & Lucina vs. Captain Falcon) #Color Clash: Red, Blue, Green 3 (Mario vs. Luigi vs. Meta Knight) #Poster Power 3: Link v. Lucy (Link vs. Lucina) #Glorious 1v1 (Part II) (Link vs. Samus) #Rival Rumble: Kirby vs. King Dedede (Kirby vs. King Dedede) #Pocket Full of Pellet (Villager vs. Mega Man) #Top Tier: The Brawl to End Them All (Falco vs. Meta Knight vs. Diddy Kong vs. Olimar) #Royal Pains in the Neck King (Dedede vs. Bowser Jr.) #You Aren't Roy! (Marth vs. Roy) # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 (4/18/15-6/25/15; 69 Days) 2 months and 8 days. #Red vs. Blue #The King and the Commoner #Gun vs. Sword vs. Fist #Dress for Success #Spherical Skirmish #Series Showdown: Round 1 #Now You See Me... #Mean Green Fighting Machines #Battle of the Beefcakes #Strength in Numbers #Color Clash: Red, Blue, Green #Pokémon Battle! Omega Ruby vs. Alpha Sapphire #Bunch of Jokers #Feel That Burn! #Cretaceous Clash! #Noobs! #Light vs. Dark #Ties that Bond #Aerial Assault #Holiday Hattack! #Back to the Eighties #Physical Aid vs. Critical Blade #Hardest Hitters #Burly Boys, Kooky Kids and Lively Ladies #Let Sparks Fly! Fire vs. Thunder #All Round Bad Guys #Tails from Smash #Boxer vs. Beast #Just in Time for a Brawl #Special-Guest Showdown #Draw Your Blades! #Battle of the Falcons #In the Shadows #Spoilers! #Princess Punch-Out(2: A Right Royal Rumble) #Royal Pain in the Neck #My Final Smash is Cooler than Yours! #Super Fighting Robots! #For the Greater Good #Galactic Interlopers #Supernatural Scrap #Extreme Gardening #Generation Z #Eat This #Make or Shield Break #Long-Distance Relationships Never Work #Lightning Speed #Counter Intuitive #Title Match #The Sky's the Limit #Series Showdown, Round 2! #Mewtwo Strikes Back #Brace for Impact Alternate Pics #19 #23